The Past and Present Job
by A Lyrical Dreamer
Summary: Someone comes back into Eliot's life that will force him to face his past and dramatically reassess his future. Spoiler alert for season 3. First Fic. Part One in the Time, Twists and Turns Series
1. I Walked

Eliot Spencer walked into the mid-town diner around noon. He scanned the room _exits there and there_, he thought to himself, before walking over to a table near the wall where he sat down, face to the door. It was easier to see what was coming this way; no surprises.

'Remember Eliot,' Nate's voice said in his ear. 'We only need to make him suspicious of them. Just point him in the right direction.'

'Ya know Nate, I still don't understand why I'm here, dressed in this monkey suit, and not you?'

'Because, I once investigated him for insurance fraud back in my IYS days. He'll recognise me.'

'You were in a room with the man for two minutes!'

'I don't even want to know how you know that Eliot.' Nate retorted.

'He's here,' Eliot stated, just as the mark walked in. 'Lionel,' Eliot acknowledged, though mostly for the teams benefit.

'Mr. Smith, shall we get down to business?' the mark said, referring to Eliot by one of his many aliases.

'That's what we're here for.' He replied as he gestured to the man to sit.

'Now tell me,' Lionel began,' why should I use your services and not anyone else's? I am perfectly comfortable in my current situation.'

'Well Lionel, we deal in a lucrative business and sources have told me that your, ah, business partners haven't been as forthcoming with you as you'd believe.'

At that moment a young female waitress walked by, carrying a coffee jug and some mugs, which she proceeded to place in front of them. Eliot halted his talking, for fear of being overheard. 'Coffee gentlemen?' She asked, with an unusual accent; _A mix between Australian and American_ he thought to himself,it was, after all, a very distinctive accent.  
"Thank you darlin'" he replied. She poured Lionel's first and then, as she moved to fill his cup, he saw it. The necklace, dangling from her neck; an army dog tag and a metal heart shaped pendant. Then, he looked at her face.

Wavy brown hair cut just at her shoulders, olive skin and a beautiful smile which almost hurt him to see. Then, as their eyes met, he could almost see the colour drain from her face. Her shock must have been greater than his as she dropped the coffee mug, sending shards of glass and hot liquid everywhere.

'You..' She stammered. Tears were welling in her eyes as Eliot stood up. _Dammit. Dammit, Dammit DAMMIT! _He screamed at himself. _Why here in front of this particular bastard of a mark._

'Eliot.' The others must have realised something was wrong. 'Eliot what's happening man?' Hardison queried, but before he could say anything the girl ran towards the kitchen, tearing her apron off in the process. _Think Eliot, make a decision_.

'I'm sorry Lionel, we're going to have to reschedule.' He said, already halfway to the door where the girl had disappeared.

'WHAT!' Four voices screamed simultaneously in his ear. 'What the hell are you doing man! You know how long...' He pulled the earbud out of his ear and placed it in his pocket. He didn't need to deal with Hardison and the others, not just yet.

He ran into the kitchen and towards the girl, who was now carrying a bag, sobbing, heading out a door into the street. As soon as they'd cleared the sight of the kitchen, he lightly grabbed her shoulder.

'Don't you dare!' she screamed as she pulled away from him.

'What? Don't I dare what?'

'Don't you dare try and give me excuses and reasons. Don't you dare try and make everything better and don't you dare think that you have the right to have anything to do with me. You lost that right when you left and never looked back!' She continued walking, her pace quickening.

"You think I wanted to leave? You think I enjoyed walking away from you?" She turned to face him now, tears running down her face

"Whether you wanted to or not, you still left!" she screamed and turned to continue walking away. "And I don't blame you for leaving; I blame you for not coming back"

"Hey, don't walk away from me!"

"I'm walking away because you walked"

"Look kid, I would not have run off but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" He didn't reply and she scoffed.

'Why are you even here?" He asked, in a desperate attempt to switch the subject.

'Shit happens.'

'Hey, you watch your mouth!" They were on the main street now, and the team's van was only a few feet away. He didn't need them to know about this. 'I mean why are you _here?'_

"Because I deserved more! I at least deserved the respect of a goodbye! But don't worry. I'm not about to expect something more." A bus pulled up and she quickly got on, paid the driver and sat down.

"I shouldn't have been so lost to you and I'm sorry, but I had my reasons." He said as he ran on after her.

'Excuse me!' the bus driver yelled. 'You gotta pay' Eliot did nothing and just stood there, staring.

"Sir. Sir, SIR are you going to pay or are we gonna have a problem?' He stood there for a few more seconds, still staring and the girl, before angrily turning around and walking off the bus. It almost killed him to see it drive away.


	2. Where You Lead

**Author's Note- I do not own leverage, or any of its characters. All rights remain in the hands of their owners. The only thing I own is my o/c, name to be revealed. **

**Some back story- this is basically what I think makes sense for Eliot's back story. I had this idea in my head after the season 3 finale, and its been stewing in my head ever since.**

**Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

'Why are we not following Eliot ? Can't Hardison just do his computery tracey thingy and boop him on the map?' Parker asked. A few hours had passed and they were in Nate's apartment waiting, and partially hoping, for Eliot's return

'We can Parker, but do you really want to be following Eliot now? He's never walked out on a job like that before and whatever's bothering him, we should just let him deal with until he needs us,' Sophie replied as calmly and patiently as she could.

'But why would he just leave like that?'

'We all have our secrets Parker, some of which we aren't ready to share,' said Sophie as Nate walked down his stairs, hair wet from the shower.

'But that doesn't mean that we as, um, friends, aren't obligated to check up on him. Hardison,' Nate gestured at which point Hardison tapped a button on his keyboard and the footage from the cafe came up. Before they could watch it however, they heard the door opening and Eliot walking in. Hardison quickly closed the browser and Eliot, without saying a word, walked to the fridge and opened up a beer. They stared at him blankly, not knowing whether to say anything or not. There was a few seconds of awkward silence until Parker spoke up.

'Why did you leave?' The inevitable question made Eliot grind his teeth.

'I had something I had to follow up on," he replied.

"In the middle of a con?' asked Sophie.

'Yes,' he answered bluntly.

'But why?' Parker pushed. Eliot sighed realising that unless he told them everything, they wouldn't understand or let up. But that was something he wasn't ready to do.

"I ain't gonna say anything but," he took a sip of his beer. "you know I would never leave in the middle of a job this big, unless it was the most important thing in the world, which this was. Now, please, don't ask me anything more 'cus ya ain't getting a different answer."

The team stared at him and nodded. Not a nod of 'okay yes we agree with you' but a nod of 'we don't have any other choice and we will probably get our heads bashed in if we say otherwise.' This satisfied Eliot.

"That's fine Eliot, but know that you're off this job. Lionel called Smith's office phone six times. He left a message saying your together business is over. We're gonna take a run at his boss instead." stated Nate firmly.

Eliot nodded. "Done deal. So if you don't need me," he put his beer down, "I'll be on my way but call me if this thing goes south." With that he walked out the door.

* * *

He went to the diner every day to see her, even though neither of them said a word to each other. _Patience, _he thought to himself,_ it'll just take some time._ Truthfully though, he was scared; terrified of losing her again. Finally though, he gathered the courage to speak to her, just two words; "I'm sorry"

"I know," she said and after staring into her deep brown eyes he knew she couldn't say anything more, and neither could he. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and scribbled his name and digits on the napkin sitting in front of him, then he handed it to her.

"All you have to do is call my name, and I'll be there," he said and with that, he stood up and walked out the door.

He didn't return to there for a week, partially because he was too preoccupied with trying to take down Muroe, but mostly because he was still afraid, although he didn't like to admit it. He was sitting at the bar reading a book when his phone rang and, not recognising the number, answered precariously. "Hello."

"Is this Eliot?" said the voice of a young woman on the other end.

"Speaking."

"This is June from Westside Medical Centre. Do you know a young woman, medium length brown hair approximately 16 years of age?" His breathing quickened.

"Yes."

"Well sir, there's been an incident do you have the contact details for a parent, guardian and or next of kin?" she queried, as though reading from a script.

"Um, me."

"Perhaps you should get down here."

* * *

Eliot ran into the hospital at full speed, almost slamming into the reception area. He received directions from the rather dashing nurse at the desk, and proceeded to the girl's room. "Somebody better tell me what happened?" he said as he entered the room. The doctor standing over her bed looked at Eliot, then back at his chart.

"Eliot is it? You said to the nurse that you are her next of kin?" Eliot nodded.

"What happened?"

"We're not sure. We think she was attacked and," he coughed uncomfortably, "beaten not far from main street." Eliot went to ask about her injuries but the doctor, sensing his queries, beat him to the punch. "She's fine," Eliot let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding in. "She has a fractured rib and a few cuts and bruises. Nothing serious and no concussion. She should be out of here in a day or two."

"Okay, that's good." Eliot replied softly. "Why did you call me?" he asked. The question had been on his mind since he got the call.

"She had no phone, no ID. But she had your number on a napkin. It was the only thing we had to go on." The doctor replied and Eliot nodded, satisfied. " Now, could we get some details on her? What's her name?"

"Abigail Jean Spencer."


	3. The Past, Part I

**Author's note- I realize there were some formatting issues with the last chapter, I apologize for that. It's all fixed now.**

**Please enjoy and thanks for all those providing feedback/ guesses. Keep them coming.**

**Short chapter, but there is definitely a lot more on the way.**

* * *

He hadn't been there when she was brought home from the hospital- he was away on a mission in Malta- and he didn't even know she was born until two weeks after her birth. That was the job though and, luckily, Hayley had accepted that, she didn't like it, but she accepted it.

The first time he ever saw her she was one month old and the second he saw her smile, he fell in love with her.

"She likes you!" Hayley had said

"I should very well hope so," he replied.

He was on leave for six months, although leave for him meant the occasional mission on the side. The hours bugged him, but he was quickly rising through the ranks and they needed the money.

"I'm going to college," Hayley announced unexpectedly. Eliot was stunned; she'd never shown any interest in going back to school.

"Hales, you just had a baby. Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy you've finally decided to do something," he said, only half joking. "But a baby!"

"I know Eliot," she replied with a stubborn look on her face. Eliot, most of the time, hated that look; it meant she had made a decision and had no intention of changing her mind.

"Well, where are you going to go? What are you going to study? What are you going to do with Abby?"

"I've already been accepted to the local community college," Eliot opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with a deadly look. "They have a day care, it looks good. And law. I'm going to study law. And besides, you can always take care of Abby while you're on leave."

"Yeah but you can't just put a baby in day care every day! They need nurturing and family support!" He retorted.

"And how do you know that?" she asked inquisitively. "Eliot Spencer have you been reading parenting books?" Eliot looked sheepish.

"So what if I have?"

"That's good Eliot," she said, her tone more serious. "You'll be great with her." She gave him a hug and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm proud of you Hayley." He said.


	4. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boop

**I do not own Leverage or any of its characters and am not affiliated with their production, owners etc. All rights remain in the hands of their owners. **

* * *

Nate, Sophie, Parker and Hardison were sitting down at dinner table in Nate's apartment. "Nate, I'm worried about Eliot, we haven't heard from him since he walked out on the job and _you_ said he could leave," said Sophie.

"Yeah man, I mean he hasn't answered any of my calls. Or my texts, I mean I know he's a man of little words and _very _little technical knowledge, but even a text is doable for him," Hardison added. Nate laughed.

"You know he's just probably hooking up with some waitress or flight attendant or whoever yeah?"

"First of all Nate, your white old ass should never say 'hooking up' again, second of all, he still always calls." Parker and Sophie nodded in agreement.

"You're all really that worried?" They nodded again "Okay, Hardison will you, how did Parker put it? Bibbidi bobbid boop him on the map"

"computery tracey thingy and boop him!" Parker corrected.

Hardison did as he instructed and used Eliot's earbud to triangulate his exact location. "Whoah! This can't be right."

"What! Why? What does it say?" asked Sophie.

"It says he's at the hospital"

"Check his name against the patients in the," Nate began but was shortly interrupted by Hardison.

"Already on it. I can only get last names but.." His voice trailed off as he read the name Spencer in the list of patients who had been brought into the ICU.

"We need to get down there, now, and find out what happened." Said Nate, already half way out the door with the others in tail.

* * *

Her head was pounding as she came around, so was the rest of her body. Except her hand; there was someone holding it and it felt warm and safe. She opened her eyes and looked around her. A dull, blue hospital room with three other patients and then him.

He was sitting in a chair, hand resting on hers and head asleep on her bed. He looked peaceful. At that moment a nurse came into the room and Eliot woke up with a start.

"How are we feeling love?" asked the nurse.

"Confused," she replied.

"You don't remember what happened?" Eliot asked

"Um, I was walking home and I think I got attacked. I don't really remember much."

"That's right," the nurse said as she turned to Eliot. "It's likely that she'll have memory loss as the memories haven't been able to form..."

"Yeah, I know," Eliot interrupted. The nurse shook off the interruption then continued. He hadn't meant to be impolite, he was just worried.

"Now love, you have a lot of cuts and bruises, which will heal fine. The worst of your injuries is a broken rib, best healed with a little rest. Now, your doctor will be in soon to talk to you. The police would also like to have a word."

"The police?"

"You were attacked love. The police just want to ask you a few questions, but they don't expect much from you."

* * *

**A/N- I know its a short chapter with not a lot of action, but I promise there's more on the way.**

**Keep the guesses and reviews coming, I'm really enjoying reading them**

**And if anyone would be interested in designing some relatively neutral cover art for me, send me a PM. I just don't have the time but would really appreciate it =)**

**Ta. **


	5. The Past, Part 2

"Eliot! She won't stop crying." Hayley yelled across the hall of their small apartment on the army base.

"Has she had a bottle?" he yelled back.

"No, I didn't think of giving my baby food!" she replied sarcastically.

"Diaper?"

"No!"

"Burping?" There was no reply and suddenly Eliot heard two lots of tears coming from their living room. He quickly emerged from the bathroom, clad in his army uniform, and ran towards Hayley, who was holding Abby, sobbing on the ground. "Hayley?"

"I can't do this Eliot. I can't. I not cut out for being a single mother."

"Single mother? Hales, you have me. You've always had me." He replied as he sat down next to her and picked up the seven month old from her lap; the crying subsided.

"Yeah but you're going away again. And think about it, these last six months when have I not had to ask you for help? I can't even make my baby stop crying and as soon as you pick her up she's as happy as Larry."

"Hayley look at me," he began. "You are a fantastic mother. You will continue to be a fantastic mother whether I'm home or not. You always did have a knack for adapting." There was a honking from a car outside; his ride was here.

"Don't go." She said.

"I have to," he said as he handed the baby back to her and stood up.

"No, you don't. Just quit and open a restaurant or something. Please." she said with desperation.

"We've been over this Hayley. It's my job. I'm gonna give Mrs. Blane a call to check up you okay?" She stood up also, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll be back in three months," he said

"Be safe," she replied as he picked up his bag and walked out the door.

* * *

**Last short chapter, I promise.**

**Please keep reviewing/guessing- I love reading them, it just brightens my day to know people are enjoying this so much =)**

**Offer still out there for someone to do some cover art, so PM me.**

**Next chapter is going to be a few days (unless I suddenly have an epiphany) as I'm trying to figure out exactly which way I want the story to go, but I've got heaps written after that so no need to panic.**


	6. You Found Me

After the nurse had left Abigail realised Eliot's hand was still on hers. He picked it up and tapped on it, as if to get her to turn and look. Her knuckles were bruised.

"Looks like you throw a bit of a punch," he said proudly.

"Well, you were always on about me having to protect myself," she replied.

"Glad to see it stuck," he grinned.

"Why would someone attack me? They didn't even try to take my money or anything. It was purely as if they wanted to just.." she trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Hurt me." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," Eliot finally said.

"You already said," she said bitterly.

"And you're feeling okay?"

"Oh I'm just fine. This rib feels just great," she replied sarcastically.

"Ya know kid, you give me this attitude but last I checked you were in Australia; the other damn side of the world! And I don't think you made way here just to piss me off, or are you one of _those_ teenagers?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You stopped writing!" she said angrily. "You used to send letters and emails and that was enough to let me know that you hadn't completely abandoned me or," she took a deep breath. "Or something hadn't gone wrong. Then eight months ago; nothing. I called, I emailed but you never sent me no messages, you never sent me no letters. You've got some kind nerve to do that to me!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted my family back," she replied simply and Eliot sighed.

"You know that necklace?" he finally said as he gestured at her neck and pulled out a matching pair from beneath his shirt. "Do you remember when you gave me this?" He asked referring to the engraved heart/guitar pick shaped pendant, one hanging around both of their necks. She smiled in response and at that moment, Eliot knew he had broken down a barrier.

"I was six. I kept on asking ma to get me a pair of dog tags just like yours. I practically begged her. She finally let up." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"And right before I left for work, must have been a few weeks after your ma's funeral, you switched one of my dog tags for this," Eliot said.

"I didn't want you to forget me."

"Why would I ever forget you? Everything I've done, the good and the bad, you were the one thing that kept me going."

The doctor and the police came in at the same time. The police asked her some standard questions and then finished by stating that it was unlikely they'd ever find the perpetrators. Eliot nodded in agreement. The doctor spoke up next, giving her advice and information on her broken rib and then stated she was being discharged, but to come in for a check-up.

"So what now Abs?" He asked.

"Actually, people usually call me AJ."

"Yeah, that's not happening but I do have a spare room." He stated simply. If their relationship was going to progress any more, Eliot realised, she would have to be the one make to a move, not him.

"Okay." She said simply. "But you have to tell me the truth."

"I will, I promise, just, after I finish working on something."

* * *

The team pulled up at the hospital; they had made the mistake of letting Parker drive and had gotten there in record time. They piled out of car and went to the trunk, pulling out a lab coat and doctor's ID for Sophie. Hardison handed the team their ear buds and they made for the entrance. Before they could reach it however, they saw Eliot exiting the building, pushing a teenager in a wheelchair. Parker began to run forward to greet him but Nate stopped her with his arm. "We never saw this." He simply stated.

"Why?" asked Hardison.

"Because this is his business. He'll come to us if he needs or has to. But do you think he'll ever trust us if he knew we were spying on him," said Nate.

"But we weren't spying, we just wanted to help." Parker stated.

"Do you think he'll see it that way?" Replied Sophie.

"Let's get back to the bar. And give Eliot a call. I'm meeting with the Italian later and hopefully we'll finally be able to make a move on Muroe."

* * *

**AN- Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, new one up in a few days**

**Prize in the form of a virtual cupcake to the person who figure out the chapter names (for the ones with out The Past... You say something about that and you lose a virtual cupcake =) )**

**Keep reviewing 'cus I love to see your feedback**


	7. The Past Part 3 (His Week With Abigail)

"When's he going to get here?" 5 year old Abigail asked.

"Soon pumpkin. Is your room clean?"

"Yes."

"Did you push everything under your bed again?" Abby looked sheepish and her mother raised an eyebrow. "Go clean it properly." The girl ran to her room and began to clean it correctly, when she heard the front door opening, however, she jumped up with excitement and ran towards it. Eliot and Hayley were locked in an embrace. "You're late," her mother said.

"Well, you know me." He replied and then turned to Abby, who jumped up into his arms.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello. You've gotten taller you know," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I have?"

"Yup, in fact, if I didn't know you, I'd say you were six!" Abigail gasped with childlike surprise.

"El, I'd hate to run straight off but I have to get to the airport."

"I know. Go. We wouldn't want you to be late for this!" he said as he placed Abby down on the ground. Her mother knelt down to talk to her.

"Now, you be good yes? Go to school, brush your teeth, wash your face and be amazing my little angel." She kissed the girl on the cheek then stood up to talk to Eliot. "No junk food and you have parent teacher interviews on Monday. It's all up on the fridge."

"We'll be fine Hayley," Eliot said as she was leaving. "And good luck."

"Where's ma going?" Abby asked after her mother had left.

"She is flying in a big air plane to a place called New York to try and get a job." He answered as he rifled through the kitchen cupboards in an attempt to find something for dinner.

"Is she going away for a long time like you?" She asked. The question shocked Eliot but he wasn't sure why.

"No darlin'. Just for a little while." He quickly changed the subject. "Now, what would you like for tea?"

"Lasagne!" she yelled enthusiastically.

"Sounds good."

* * *

They went to the store the next day to stock up on food; a chore which Hayley had so obviously neglected. Hayley was good at many things, cooking and food was not one of them. Instead, unless she was desperate, she left Eliot to do the grocery shopping and prepare the meals. Abby sat in the front of the trolley, eyes gawking at all of the delicious foods.

"Can we buy chocolate?"

"No"

"Lollies?"

"No"

"Chips"

"No"

"Can we buy anything yummy?"

"No, but we can make something yum. Cake or cookies?" He asked and she pondered for a moment.

"Cookies!" she finally yelled.

* * *

During his absence, Eliot always forgot what a chore it was trying to get Abigail ready for bed. She hated brushing her teeth and she was always so energetic that getting her to actually stay in bed was impossible. Repeatedly, she would squirm out of her bed and Eliot would chase her and carry her over his shoulder back to bed, all the while she was giggling, as though it was some sort of game. Most nights he wouldn't stand for it but, occasionally, he would indulge her and play her game. Finally, after goodness knows how long, he got her settled in her bed. They read a story and, although Eliot wasn't particularly religious, they said the Lord's Prayer together; it was a comforting tradition. "Can you sing the lullaby?" She asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Again?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ma doesn't know it and I like it when you sing," she said, playing with his fingers.

"Okay," he said reluctantly and started to sing.

_"Goodnight darling don't you know,_

_ Your bed awaits and now it's time for sleeping._

_ Goodnight darling close your eyes,_

_ Your worries are meant to stop at night,_

_ You know they're not for keeping._

_ If you want to fall asleep be very still, _

_ And you close your eyes and slow yourself,_

_ And let your worries leave you,_

_ Let go of it all just for this evening._

_ You can fall asleep by being very still,_

_ And you let your breath slow down,_

_ And when you think your thoughts,_

_ Be sure that they are sweet ones,_

_ Don't you know love, you're alright."_

* * *

"You have to do my hair!" she yelled the next morning as she was getting ready for school. She handed him the hairbrush and hair ties and sat down on the couch.

"What would you like?" He asked

"Braids."  
"Braids what?"

"Braids _please_" she corrected. He smiled and brushed the knots out of her hair. Five years ago, Eliot didn't know a French braid from a pig-tail now he was an expert and doing hair. Buns, pig-tails, ponytails, plaits, French braids, fish tail braids; he could do the lot. He didn't originally want to learn, out of fear for what his buddies in the service would do to him if they found out, but Hayley had forced him.

"All done," he said. "Now, what do you want for lunch?"

"Chocolate!"

"Try again," he laughed.

"Peanut butter?"

"Much better."

* * *

Parent teacher interviews were that evening and Abby played with some toys in the corner as he talked to her teacher, a young blonde, whose accent showed that she was clearly not local.

"You must be Eliot?" she asked as she shook his hand. "Hayley told me you'd be coming."

"Nice to meet you miss?"

"Lisa Jones," she smiled. "Now, about Abby. She is such a sweet natured child, very ah, vocal. Compassionate and good with her peers."

"That's good."

"Her math skills are very good, her language skills are excellent also, you teach her Spanish don't you?" She continued without waiting for an answer. "I think that is an excellent choice. Children learn languages much faster at a young age."

"So everything is in order?"

"Mostly," she said as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "We had family day last week, where we got the children to come up and talk about their family. And Abby, well, she was uncomfortable. She wasn't confident in talking about her grandparents or cousins or parents, in fact she refused which is unusual for her as she's normally such an outspoken child." She paused and Eliot looked over at Abigail, still playing happily in the corner; he had no idea that she felt that way. Had he known he would have taken the time to explain to her the mess that was their family.

"I'll talk to her."

* * *

"So your teacher said you didn't want to talk about your family the other day at school," he asked as they waited for her mother at the airport. The girl shrugged. "Why's that?"

"I was gonna, but then Sam Jenkins talked about his family."  
"And what did Sam Jenkins say?"

"He said he had a mama and a papa, and a nan and a pop and brother and a sister.."

"So a big family?" Eliot interrupted.

"Super big! The biggest family ever!"

"So why'd that put you of talking darlin'. You love to talk."

"We're not really a proper family are we? I only have you and ma and you're away a lot." Eliot scooped the girl up onto her lap and turned her to face him.

"You know sweetheart, it doesn't matter who's in your family, big or small; it doesn't matter. What makes a family is people who love you no matter what. Now, do your ma and I love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love us?"

"Yes."  
"Then we're a family. And nothing can take that away."

* * *

**I do not own Leverage or any of its characters. All rights remain in the hands of its owner.**

**The lullaby used above is a song called 'Goodnight Laura' by Spoon. I altered the lyrics for the purpose of this story (Originally it read 'Goodnight Laura' whereas the above reads 'Goodnight Darling'. I do not own this song, the rights remain in the hands of its owner. ( Its a sweet, if not slightly unusual song- check it out)**

**Originally, this chapter was only going to read up to where Abby asks how long her mother goes away for (the first section) but I decided the story needed more of the relationship with Eliot and Abby, thus why it took longer than usual for this chapter.**

**Keep up the reviews. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Ta. **


	8. Sewn and Silent

"I want to know why."

"Why I left?"

"Everything. I have to know that I can trust you not to run out on me again." Eliot sighed at this request. They were in his car now, driving to where she was staying to pick up her things.

"That's fine, but you have to do the same. I want to know how a 15 year old made it halfway across the world and is living on her own in Boston."

"16."

"What?"

"I'm 16."

"Right," Eliot cursed silently. _How could I have forgotten_? "Anyway, we'll talk after I finish this job," said Eliot. He didn't want her knowing about Moreau until he was dealt with. He had made the decision already that until Moreau was in prison or dead, she wouldn't know about him.

"What job?" she asked.

"How much do you know about what I do, or did rather?" He asked in reply.

"You were in the army. Black Ops or something yeah?" She answered. Eliot was startled that she knew this much.

"You know that when you were a kid?"

"No I uh, put two and two together."

"Good! I haven't done that for a long time though. Now I work with a team, there are five of us, we help people. Sort of Robin Hood meets the A Team meets Ocean's 11," he said and she chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Firstly, that you managed to use three references in one, and second, I met a guy in Miami who does a similar thing. He helped me track you down actually. Nice guy, ex-spy." The statement shocked Eliot. He wondered just how much she had changed and how much she had really done to find him. "Just in here," she said before he could ask her about this guy in Miami. They had arrived at a seedy motel where she had been staying for the past few weeks.

"You're staying here?" Eliot stated. She nodded.

"It's all I could afford. Working at a diner doesn't exactly pay top dollar." She went to open the door but cringed; her ribs were burning like fire.

"They hurt pretty bad don't they?" Eliot asked. "Just slow down darlin'; take time, let them heal," he said and Abigail got the sense that he wasn't just talking about her injuries. He walked around to her car door and opened it for her.

"Thanks," she said softly. The pair walked upstairs to her grungy room and packed her things into her bag.

"Is this all you've got?" Eliot asked. All of her belongings had fit into a tiny duffel bag with only a few sets of clothes.

"Yup," she replied. "Most of my stuff is still back in Australia." Eliot nodded in response.

"Do people there know where you are?" He asked and she shook her head.

"They know I'm safe. I occasionally write a facebook status or whatever just to let them know I'm not dead but, someone would have tried to stop me if I'd told them."

"Naturally," He replied.

* * *

They walked into his apartment some 20 minutes later. It was spacious but plain; very little personal touches except for a photo on the counter of the two of them and her mother taken when she was about six. He showed her round the apartment and to the spare room, although Eliot realised now that it was no longer spare. In fact only now had he realised how radically different his life was going to be.

"There's some leftovers in the fridge if you want them," he yelled out to her as she was unpacking her few belongings.

"What is it?"

"Lasagne!"

"Sounds good," she yelled back and Eliot placed the dish in the microwave and as he did his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and reluctantly answered. "Nate."

"You said to call if we needed you," Nate began. "We've got an in on Moreau. Bring your break in gear. You, Parker and Hardison are going to break into a lab. I'll explain when you get here." There was a beep as Nate hung up the phone. _Brilliant. Just great timing, _he thought to himself. Abby walked into the kitchen.

"I have to go to work," he said bluntly.

"Oh," she replied, her voice filled with disappointment. "Off to rob the rich and give to the poor?" she said with a forced, fake chuckle.

"Break into a lab actually," he replied and a look of surprise came to her face. "What?" he asked in response.

"Nothing it's just, I'm surprised your being this honest with me."

"I think for this to work, we're gonna have to be." He picked up his keys and jacket from the bench. "There's food in the kitchen. I've got cable and there are towels in the bathroom cabinet. I'll be back late so don't wait up."

"You have to promise me that you won't turn around and leave again," she said, almost as an afterthought, as he was mostly out the door.

"You have my word."

* * *

**AN- I do not own Leverage or any of its characters. All rights remain in the hands of its owner/s**

**A side note (Seeing as no one has figured it out yet) my chapter names are the titles of songs (Except for 'the past' ones), the lyrics of which I have woven into the chapter. Thought it might be an interesting thing to do and it enables me to combine my love of music with writing ( although it is proving very difficult) I do not own any of these songs btw.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, new chapter up in a few days**

**Ta.**


	9. The Past, Part 4 (His Ordeal)

"Honey can you come here for a minute?" Hayley yelled to Abigail, playing in her room.

"Sure ma!" and the girl ran into the lounge and sat down on the couch next to her mother.

"Honey, remember how soldiers do fantastic things and help people all over the world?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes."

"And you know that sometimes being a soldier isn't very safe yes?"

"Because of the angry men with guns right?"

"Right. Well, sometimes soldiers go missing."

"Do they come back?" she asked.

"I don't know angel," Hayley said as she kissed her on the forehead. Eliot had been missing for two weeks now. The last anyone had seen of him he was in the Congo on a Black Ops mission and, as far as she could tell, the army and the government had stopped looking altogether. She had done her best to explain to Abby what was going on, but she didn't think she understood. Every day the little girl asked whether he would be home for her birthday and 'I don't know' was all her mother could reply.

* * *

A few days later a government official showed up at their front door. Reluctantly she invited him in. "Have you found Eliot?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not Hayley, is it? But we are doing our best."

"Bullshit," Hayley replied under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Bullshit!" she said, this time loudly and straight to his face. "You never even started looking! You knew this was a dangerous job. Eliot knew this was a dangerous job but he went anyway. That man would die for this country, for anyone who needed help, and you leave him out there to die! After everything he's done!"

"Now ma'am.." he began.

"Don't you dare ma'am me mister or I will sue your ass! Now, say what you came here to say."

"Ma'am," he said spitefully. "We have some funds which we think will help ease you in this difficult time."  
"Are you trying to bribe me?" she asked angrily.

"I wouldn't say bribe.."

"You a government official is trying to bribe me? A lawyer?" She stood up and walked to the door; a gesture for him to leave.

"You keep your money, and your lawyers and your suits away from me and my daughter, cus I know they will come. Now get out!"

* * *

When the phone rang that afternoon she was quick to answer. "Hello," she said, her voice filled with hope.

"Hi Hayley," the voice on the other side of the phone, aged and southern, made her stomach churn.

"Dad," she said unhappily. "How's Jonny?" she asked, referring to her older brother.

"Same old, same old."

"And Mason?" She asked, this time about her nephew.

"Haven't really seen him since they split up. Look Hayley, I just heard about Eliot," Hayley didn't reply. "I was ringing to see if there was anything I could do."

"Oh, now you want to help?"  
"Don't start Hayley."

"You didn't want to help when I was pregnant, you didn't want to help when Abby, your grandchild, was born, you didn't want to help when we had no money and now you want to help?" she yelled angrily. "What makes you think I would want your help after all you didn't do?"  
"I just thought.." he started.

"You thought wrong dad. Now just let me get along with my life," she said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Two nights later, while Hayley was sleeping, the phone rang again. She looked at her clock; 3 am. "Hello," she answered drearily.

"Is this the Spencer resident?" Asked a female voice on the other end of the the phone.

"Yes, this is Hayley speaking." She said as she sat up, knowing this phone call could only concern Eliot.

"Commander Spencer was found not long ago," Hayley gasped at the news. "He is in the hospital at one of our bases in the area and is expected to make a full recovery." All Hayley could do was cry with joy.

* * *

It was Abby's 6th birthday the day he returned home. When he walked through door he was covered in bruises, cuts and bandages; he looked like hell. In spite of that, however, he smiled when he saw them and the three of them engaged in a long, silent hug.

"Look what ma bought me!" Abigail finally said, breaking the silence. She was holding a necklace with two heart shaped, metal pendants, both engraved with her name and date of birth. "Now I can be like you!"

"Now why would you ever want to do a silly thing like that?"

"Because ma' said that you saved a lot of people and that's why you got hurt."

"Is that so," he said raising an eyebrow at her mother. Hayley had been told that he had been captured by people referred to only as 'the enemy', held there for over two weeks and had been beaten and tortured for information (which he did not give up) until he had, somehow, finally escaped. Abigail, however was under the impression that Eliot had got injured on some heroic mission, saving people's lives; her mother had decided that she was much too young to understand.

"So you're okay?" Hayley asked, concerned.

"I am now."

* * *

**As always, keep the reviews coming. New chapter up soon my loyal readers**

**Ta. **


	10. Get Real Get Right

**AN- Major spoilers for season 3 in this and the upcoming chapters. Some of the following dialogue comes directly from the show I DO NOT OWN THAT STUFF. I suggest, if you haven't seen it, you watch the last two episodes of season 3**

* * *

When Eliot came home that evening, Abigail was curled up on the couch in front of the TV, an empty bowl of ice-cream in front of her. He looked at his watch; nearly midnight. "You still up?" He asked as he walked into the den.

"Mhm. I was gonna go to bed but then I started watching this."

"What are we watching," he asked,sitting beside her.

"Pride and Prejudice. But its okay 'cus its the BBC version." She took a moment and sniffed the air. He smelled of smoke and looking him up and down she realised he was dressed in all black. She decided not to ask.

"Where's it up to?" Eliot asked; the question surprised her.

"Darcy's just about to tell Elizabeth he 'loves her against his will'" she said, switching to a posh British accent for effect. He took off his boots and settled down next to her. They didn't comment on the movie, they didn't talk; they just watched and they both liked it. They both liked being able just sit and be together without having the awkwardness surrounding their separation get in the way of anything; they liked the fact that it made them feel close again, even if it was only at a superficial level. By the end of the film, Abby was nearly almost asleep, and was laying against Eliot's shoulder. "I miss ma," She finally said, the first words they had spoken since Eliot had sat down.

"I know," he replied softly as he kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

Eliot was pulling up at the bar when he got the call.

"Hello," he said as more of a question than a statement.

"Mr Spencer, it's been a while," Eliot recognised the voice.

"Moreau," he growled. "What do you want?"

"She's grown up Eliot, but you should have kept her hidden. She doesn't look a thing like her mother but she can put up a good fight; dislocated one of my man's shoulders. And before you say anything, of course it was my doing, consider it…" there was a pause as he searched for the right word. "An incentive." Eliot growled. "I'll be at the Governor Hotel in DC. Bring me some business Eliot. Make it interesting."

"Or what?"

"You of all people Eliot should know the answer to that." Before Eliot could answer Moreau had hung up.

* * *

Eliot walked into the bar through the back entrance. The others were sitting at a table deep in discussion. He was furious and terrified at the same time. _How dare he try this again, _Eliot thought. "If Moreau was bothered by the cops he wouldn't be staying in a down-town hotel in DC." Eliot said, easing his way into the conversation. The others looked surprised by his knowledge.

"Keeping tabs on Moreau?" asked Sophie.

"I make it a priority to know where Moreau is at all times so we can avoid him." He said, wishing he had done better at it. "Atherton was a general in the black ops. Moreau, well, he's Moreau." He began to stutter and had to force himself to relax. "We need more time."

"We're out of time," said Nate.

"To prep this," Eliot continued.

"No, we have to figure out exactly where this Rams-horn is and where Moreau is going to be holding the auction." Nate said, disregarding Eliot's warning. Hardison leaned in to Eliot

"Hey," Hardison began. "You cool man?" Eliot's lip quivered slightly as he made a decision of how he was going to deal with this.

"Nate, me and Hardison will hit Moreau. We'll get an invite to the auction."

"Okay, well, you guys do that and the rest of us we'll find out what the hell this Rams-horn is."

* * *

Bonnano walked up to the apartment. When Eliot had called him asking for a favour he wasn't sure what to expect; he was truthfully just hoping for there to be no dead bodies. He knocked on the door and Eliot answered, swiftly but cautiously.

"Thanks for coming, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." Eliot said as he gestured the man inside.

"You know, it's normally Nate asking for favours. I was a little surprised to get a call from you."

"You met Yasmin yeah?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah, but she said Nate told her to wait to say anything. Is this related?"

"Same job, sorta, but Nate knows nothing about this."

"I thought you lot were thick as well, thieves," Bonnano said with a chuckle.

"I need you to take care of someone while I'm on this job," Eliot said, ignoring the joke. Bonnano too, straightened his face realising the seriousness of the situation. "Can you come out here darlin'" Eliot yelled out. When a teenager emerged from the hall, Bonnano was surprised. _At least it's not a dead body_,he thought.

"Hi," she said politely to Bonnano.

"This is Detective Captain Patrick Bonnano. He's gonna take care of you while I'm on this job." Eliot said and both Bonnano and Abigail were surprised.

"Oh, now you wanna be protective," she said.

"Pardon?" Eliot asked.

"Not to be rude but I think I'll be fine for a few days on my own." Eliot froze, not knowing how to respond to an angsty teenager in such a delicate situation.

"Honey, this job and your incident, let's just say they're related."

"What?" she asked

"You said that the people who attacked you seemed like they just wanted to hurt you yeah? Well they hurt you to get to me! I caused you that trouble, I caused you that pain and now I must do the right thing and go stop them."

"That doesn't even make any sense. You were working on this job before all of this," she pointed to a bruise on her face. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I already told you, we'll talk when this job is over. Now go pack your things," He said sternly and Abigail turned and walked to her new room in a huff. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Bonnano spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" He asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Look, I just need you to make sure no one else hurts her. Do that and I owe you a favour."

"Of course I will Spencer, but next time, give a little notice? And also, why me?"

"You're a good guy, someone I can trust not to be in this guy's pocket, and not to have it out for me. Well, at least not enough to go after my family."

"Who would be stupid enough to go after your family?" Bonnano asked with a slight smile right before Abby emerged from her room.

"I hope you realise this is the second time I've had to pack in as many days?" She said. _At least she still has a sense of humour_. _Joking means she doesn't entirely hate me_, Eliot thought.

"Be nice to Bonnano. He's a good guy." He said to her. "I'll be home in a few days."

* * *

**Theshoegirl-All will be revealed...**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this. I promise you will find out the relationship between Abby and Eliot eventually, just be patient. **

**Sorry it took me longer than usual to put up, have a lot of study and work and other stuff going on right now, but I promise, you haven't been forgotten. **


	11. The Past Part 5

Eliot was arriving home from his latest trip abroad. He had quit the service after his ordeal in the Congo; not only had they left him for dead but they'd sent him on a mission that involved putting innocent people in harm's way and he couldn't stand that. Instead, and had spent the past year doing freelance jobs for whoever would pay him. He didn't mind the work; it meant he no longer had to deal with any politics and despite what people believed, his duties were no more questionable then when he had worked for the government. At least, most of them weren't.

"How was your trip?" Hayley asked him as he walked inside.

"Fine."

"And the plane ride?"

"Yup."

"And the wicked witch and the flying monkeys?" she asked, believing he wasn't truly listening.

"Melted and flown away."

For the most part, Hayley understood what Eliot did for a living. She didn't know what he did specifically, but she understood it meant difficult choices and being a different person. Out in the field he was a warrior who had a job to do. After all, he had trained with samurai's, ninja's and some of the best fighters in the world. But she wouldn't, however, stand having that person in their home. She had the rule that Eliot didn't bring work home with him; that the man he was on a mission, however angry or brutal, had to stay outside and that was how he liked it. The idea of being able to put the aside the harsh realities of his career, if only for a little while, and seek comfort in the idea of family was a pleasant one. For the most part, he was good a compartmentalising, so it was easy for Hayley to tell when something was amiss. "El, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing!"

"Eliot?" she asked again, her voice more commanding.

"Nothing," he replied sternly and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Eliot?" she pressed and he slammed the fridge closed.

"Why is there no god damn beer Hayley?" he yelled and continued to scrounge around the kitchen.

"Eliot Spencer," she said as she grabbed his shoulder, "what happened?"

"Don't touch me Hayley!" he yelled again as he lightly pushed her away.

"I can't help you Eliot if you don't talk to me," she said calmly. He sat down at the kitchen bench and rubbed his face. "I haven't seen you this bad since you got back from the Congo." A partial lie; she had noticed a subtle change in Eliot since his ordeal was beginning to worry for him.

"I know you think you know what I do sweetheart, but you have no idea. Some of the things I've done," he paused. "Things they want me to do."

"What El? You don't have to do everything they say. That's why you don't work for the government any more, remember. So you can choose your jobs." Eliot was silent. "Shit Eliot!" she said realising what was really wrong. "You said no to them. Twice. What exactly do they want from you?"

"They know I'm the best at what I do."

"It doesn't matter. You do not have to work for those people you hear?"

"Well I may not have a choice Hayley." He said to her as she opened up a cupboard and grabbed two bottles of beer. She slid it across the bench to him.

"There's always a choice Eliot."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their beers when Eliot noticed a letter from Abby's school sitting on the bench. Casually he picked it up and read it.

"Were you gonna tell me about this?" he asked as waved the letter, directing Hayley's attention towards it.

"Was gonna, but then you went all commando, Mr T on me."

"You talked to her?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Figured you should be the one to do that."

"How'd you figure that Hales?"

"You're the one that taught her to fight. She looks up to you and considering what you do as a career I think its a bit more appropriate coming from you," she replied bitterly.

"First of all, I taught her how to protect herself, not fight. Second, since when have you ever had a problem with my job?"

"I've always had a problem with it Eliot! I was never sure when you or even if you were coming home but it was always okay because I knew you were doing good," she stood up aggressively.

"Then why are you so angry?"

"I understand why you quit the service Eliot, I really do. But to quit and then go work for people like him? That's not you El!" He stood up and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Abby, Hales. Like you asked!"

* * *

He walked into the girl room; she was sitting in bed reading a picture book.

"When did you get home?" she asked, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Few minutes ago," he said as he walked over and sat on the bed beside her. "Was just having a conversation with your Mama about school," he began and Abby looked sheepish. "You hit someone? Bobby somethin' or other?"

"Yes, but..."

"Did he hit you first?"

"No."

"Then I don't want to hear excuses."

"You hit people!"

"Only to help people darlin'. And I never hit unless them unless they hit me first," he lied.

"But I was helping someone too!" She said desperately.

"How's that?"

"Bobby was being mean to another kid. He was pushing him and shoving him so I shoved Bobby."

"'Ts not what it says in the letter."

"People don't tell on people! I tried to tell, but the teacher but wouldn't didn't listen."

"Are you lying to me?" he asked and she shook her head

"Never." Eliot sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Did you say sorry to Bobby?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then."

"I'm not in trouble?"

"Not today, but next time I want you to go get a teacher before you hit somebody okay?"

"Okay."

"Did you at least hit him good?" He asked.

"Yup. Right in the shoulder." she replied and Eliot grinned with pride.

"That's my girl," he stood up, kissed her on the forehead and walked out. "Night darlin'" he said as he shut the door.

"You're too soft on her El," Hayley said.

"You should have told me," Eliot said ignoring her comment.

"Told you what?"

"How you felt about my job. I could have done something else you know," he replied and she laughed and hugged him.

"No you couldn't have. You're too good of a soldier for that." She said as they rocked from side to side and, eventually, they began to dance, Eliot humming along to the song.

_"Them that's got shall get  
Them that's not shall lose  
So the Bible said and it still is news  
Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own"_

* * *

**Again, sorry it took so long, been so swamped with study etc. but enough excuses from me**

**How are you guys enjoying it? Anything you'd like to see?**

**Review please**

**Ta**


	12. Shake It Out

**AN- I do not own leverage or any of its characters. Some of the dialogue has been taken directly from the show for the purposes of this story- i don't own that stuff.**

**To readers, I suggest that you have watched season 3 before reading, you may be a little confused otherwise.**

* * *

Hardison was not happy when Eliot walked up to the elevator guard and told him his name. He was also surprised at the guard's reaction; he had backed away quickly out of fear. "Why'd you tell him your real name Eliot?" Hardison asked with little response.

The guards beside the pool acted similarly to the one by the elevator; raising their guns out of fear. Hardison was beginning to suspect something was very wrong

"Chapman," Eliot began, his face inches away from a small, but tough looking, blond haired man.

"Eliot," Chapman replied with a thick South African accent.

"They gave you the job," Eliot began.

"There was an opening," Chapman said with a smirk. Moreau then walked out of a steam room, only slightly surprised by Eliot's presence.

"That's no way to treat an old friend," Moreau said, tossing his towel over his shoulder. Old friend? Hardison thought to himself.

"Damien," Eliot said bluntly.

"Let's catch up." Moreau replied and Hardison finally realised what was wrong; Eliot and Moreau used to work together.

* * *

After Hardison was pushed into the pool by Moreau, Eliot had to force himself to stay calm; not give anything away. "I'm sure you told your clients I don't do business with strangers." Said Moreau

"That's why I'm here," said Eliot matter of factly. "To vouch for him."

"Ah, a little vague," Said Moreau and Eliot wondered to himself why Moreau was playing this game.

"I never told anybody about you. I use the same confidentiality with all of my clients," Eliot began, in an attempt to convince Moreau. "However I can say, they're overseas. You sell it to the international buyers it leaves US soil immediately. No trace back to you."

"I already have international buyers so its not an issue. What else you got?" Damien asked. Now Eliot realised what his game was. He didn't care about the business, he cared getting Eliot back; making him pay for leaving. "You know Eliot, I'd hate to see something more happen to that darling little girl."

"What do you want Moreau?" Eliot asked abruptly, ignoring his threat, though he didn't believe it was in idle one for a second.

"Well, let's see. You stuck it to me once when you refused to work for me. Then twice when you decided to leave."

"We had a three year contract!" Eliot interrupted.

"Irrelevant. You were a perfect soldier when you worked for me. You've gone soft again."

"Cut to the chase Moreau."

"Atherton; I want him dead," he said referring to the General he had been collaborating on with Rams-Horn.

"Why me?"

"I never felt I got my full use of you."

"If you leave her alone, we have a deal." Eliot said, reluctantly; the situation was all too familiar to him.

"Deal," Moreau said, as he tossed the handcuff keys down to Hardison, still struggling in the pool, to free himself.

* * *

Parker was confused at what Eliot had told them in the park. "Every one of them has innocent blood on their hands. Every one of them is worse than me," he had said. He said that the worst things he had ever did, he had done for Moreau and he had said it with emotion that she had never seen in Eliot before; he had looked so sad and scared and angry with himself. When she had asked him what it was he asked her not to; he didn't want to lie to her and he didn't want to tell her. But she was still confused. The Eliot she knew was a good person and she just didn't understand what was haunting him.

"I don't understand Eliot?" she asked him, driving back to their hotel after their discussion in the park. He wasn't really in the mood for talking but he indulged her.

"What Parker?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just like to keep things to myself."

"Why?" she asked with the impatience of a child.

"Just because."

"But I don't get it Eliot." she said and he pulled the car over out of frustration

"Regrets collect like old friends Parker. Friends you don't want." He said, trying to explain it in a way that she might understand. "I can never leave that past behind Parker but you should know that given half the chance, I'd take it back."

"But why would you work for him in the first place?" she asked softly

"Id've been damned if I did and damned if I didn't Parker, it's as simple as that."

"Okay," she said and Eliot pulled the car back onto the road. They drove in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying but seriously? no reviews for the past two chapters? that makes me cry inside, in my special angry place =P**

**So, lets try this again.. Anything you'd like to see, any constructive criticism, anything you love- put it in a review! 'cus that's how I get better and know what you all like so then i can put more of the stuff you like in! =) (also reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy)**

**New chapter up soon,**

**Ta.**


	13. The Past, Part 6

Police sirens and flashing ambulance lights were the last thing he expected to see when driving up to their home. The day after his return and confrontation with Hayley, he had offered to pick up Abigail from school. Police were everywhere but the paramedics were standing in front of their vehicle; not inside and not with any patient, which Eliot knew was bad news. He pulled the car onto the nature strip.

"Abby stay in the car do you hear me?" he said to her and she nodded fearfully. He got out of the car and ran inside, ignoring the yells and warnings of the officers standing guard. He only stopped when he saw Hayley lying dead on the kitchen floor, a gunshot wound in her side.

"What happened?" he yelled as he grabbed the nearest officer and slammed him against a wall.

"Sir, just calm down," he said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! She is dead!" He shoved the man again, released him, and then proceeded to punch the wall behind him with all of his might. "What happened?" he asked again, feigning calm.

"We don't know for sure, but we think it was a burglar. She normally does the school run at this time yes? The perpetrator probably staked out the house and assumed she wouldn't be home. I'm sorry sir."

* * *

He walked back out to the car ten minutes later, carrying a bag of his and Abby's clothing. The police had asked him questions, which he couldn't answer; 'does she have any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt her?' _No one_, he thought, _everyone loves, loved her. _

"Where's ma?" Abby asked.

"How do you feel about staying in hotel?" he asked ignoring the question.

"Why?"

"Just because," he said under his breath, but he knew the answer; he never wanted to step foot in that house again.

* * *

At the hotel, Eliot sat her down on the bed; she was smiling and Eliot knew that with his next few words, that smile would be wiped away. "Darlin' do you remember when ma' and I took you to church?" she nodded "And they talked about heaven?" she nodded again.

"People go there when they fall asleep but can't wake up."

"That's right. And when someone goes to heaven, they don't leave us. They're always here," he pointed at his chest. She nodded again and he took a deep breath. "Well something happened to your mother and uh. Well she's up in heaven now."

* * *

The funeral was a few days later and Eliot was dreading it; not only would it make things painfully real for Abby but it meant family, and he was not on good terms with most of his family.

'I'm sorry for your loss' was what people, most of them strangers, had said but the words meant nothing to him. Abby spent the whole day clinging to his side and normally this would drive him crazy -even though he loved her with all of his heart- but today he enjoyed it; it felt comforting.

"Eliot," a voice yelled out after the service; unfortunately, he recognised it.

"Steven," he said sternly. "Didn't think you'd turn up."

The man ignored his braisen comment. "I'm sorry Eliot. She really was a fantastic woman and I wish things had turned out differently." The statement made Eliot sneer. "Burglar wasn't it?" He looked down, seeing movement behind Eliot's leg. "This must be Ally," he said.

"Abby," he corrected. "I think you should leave Steven."

"Look Eliot, I'm sorry."  
"Leave!" Eliot interrupted and the man turned and walked away.

"Who was that?" Abby asked.

"Just one of ma's old friends." He said as he tousled her hair.

"My goodness she's grown," said a tough southern voice from behind them. Eliot turned.

"Abby, say hello to your grandfather," he said to the girl.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Honey, why don't you go find Mrs. Blane for me okay?" Elliot said to her and she ran off, unenthusiastically into the crowd.

"What's going to happen with her?" Hayley's father asked.

"What do you mean what's going to happen to her?" Eliot asked angrily. "She's staying with me."  
"Eliot, don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're fantastic with her but with your uh, line of work, do you really think it's appropriate to raise a child alone?"

"I think I'll do fine."  
"Why doesn't she come stay with us?"  
"With you?" Eliot laughed. " And divorced, drunk Jonny down in the basement? Hell no!"

"Listen Eliot we can provide stability where you can't"

"You never even wanted anything to do with that girl up until now! And unless she decides otherwise, you ain't going to!" He shoved past the man and walked towards Abby. "Come on honey, we're leaving."  
"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

He wasn't sure how but, somehow, they ended up at the zoo. They wondered around for what seemed hours, looking at the different lions, monkeys, zebras and all sorts of exotic animals, wandering around carelessly in their cages and pens.

They were an odd sight; Eliot in his formal uniform, Abby in a black, frilly dress sitting upon shoulders, but neither of them cared. It was just a relief to actually have some fun.

He strained under her weight a little -she was getting to the age where she was almost too big for him to carry- but he didn't care. After all that had happened, if she needed to sit upon his shoulders to feel happy, safe or any sort of arrangement of good feelings, who was Eliot to deny her that.

"What's your favourite animal?" She asked him.

"What's yours?" He asked in response.

"I asked first," she retorted and he paused for a moment and thought.

"I like the wolf."

"Why?"

"Just because," he replied but thruthfully, there was something familiar about them; they liked company but they also liked being left alone. They were calm, but if provoked they could be deadly, they would do anything to protect their pack and they were mysterious. "What about you?" He asked.

"Mmm, elephants."

"Oh?"

"They're smart and they love eachother _alot,"_ she said and Eliot turned around. "But we haven't seen the lions yet!"

"I know, we're going back to the elephants."

"Why?"

"You'll see," he responded.

Back at the elephants pen, Eliot placed the girl back on the ground. "Wait here for a sec will ya?" He asked and she nodded. He walked over to the pen and beckoned the elephant keeper over. Finally, after a few minutes of sweet talking, guilt tripping and giving over an impressive amount of cash, the keeper unlocked the gate and Eliot beckoned Abby over.

"I get to pet it?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Sure thing darlin'" he said, taking her hand as they walked over to the tall, wise creature.

"Would you like to feed her?" the keeper asked the child.

"Yes!" she said and the keeper handed her an orange, showing her how to present the animal the food.

"What's her name?" Abby asked.

"Glinda."

"Like the nice witch from the Wizard of Oz!" she said, then turned to Eliot. "Can you lift me up?" she asked an he picked her up, his arms hugging around her waist, so she was eye to eye with the elphant and she petted it on its head.

* * *

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked as they left the elephant enclosure. Eliot gestured her to sit down on a nearby bench and then took a seat next to her.

"Whatcha mean darlin'?"

"Well," she said quietly, "Ma's gone now. Who's gonna take care of me when you go away? Are you gonna send me to live with Pa?"

Eliot sighed. "No way you're going to live with your grandfather. Ever. And I don't know sweetheart, but we'll figure something out, we always do." The girl looked unconvinced, prompting Eliot to stand and kneel in front of her, their eyes level. "Do you remember how we used to have to move house a lot?" She nodded.

"I had to change schools and make new friends. Are we gonna have to do that again?" she asked and Eliot rubbed his face.

"Probably, but that's not what I'm trying to say. The reason your ma and I had to move house is because we had no money and that was hard but it didn't matter 'cus we had eachother and, eventually, things got better. I got a better job, we got more money and we didn't have to move."

"So?"

"So, things will be hard Abby, but they'll be okay because I will always be here to protect you, because that's my job. And things will get better, you understand?"

"But mama's gone," she said sadly.

"I know."

"Is she happy?"

"She's happy and sad."

"Why?"

"She's happy because heaven is a happy place. She's sad because she doesn't get to hold you anymore and tell you she loves you and she's sad that you're sad. So that's why you have to remember that she's always with you and that she loves you."

"So, should I stop being sad?"

"No, its okay to be sad for a little while, but not for too long. It's also okay to be happy though as well." A tear welled in Eliot's eye; the first tear he had let fall in a long, long time.

"Don't cry," the girl said, a statement which surprised Eliot.

"Why not darlin'?"

"Because you still have me," she said and Eliot smiled, scooping the girl up onto his lap.

"A gift from God y'are darlin'," he said, meaning it fully.

"So, you promise everything is gonna be okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

**AN- Again, sorry for the unpredictable updating-ness. Everything is chaotic at the moment. **

**Thanks to those who are reviewing, please keep it up.**

**Next chapter should be up fairly soon as it is written and edited. **

**Also, would you be interested in a sequel? I know you actually don't know how it ends yet, but i finished writing last night and believe there's room for more. Opinions?**

**Ta.**


	14. Liar

Eliot emerged from the warehouse, his clothes covered with blood and oil. It had been the first time he had used a gun since his last day working for Moreau. He didn't hate guns per say, he just hated who they made him. And he hated the fact that it had been a gun that had taken Hayley's life away

Chapman was dead, so were most of Moreau's men in the city. Good, he though. It'll make it easier to get to Moreau. He had broken into the nearest car he could find and driven over to the airport where Moreau was departing. He was getting out of the car when suddenly, his phone rang. He picked it up hastily.

"Bonnano?" He asked worriedly.

"Spencer."

"What happened?"

"Some of Moreau's men took another run at Abby. She's fine. Luckily I was there at the time." Thank God, Eliot thought.

"You know its Moreau?" he asked, surprised.

"I just got given the file. Look, Abby and I are at the police station now, so she'll be safe. Just get this thing wrapped up okay?"

"Don't worry, I will." He hung up the phone and burst through the hangar door running at full speed."You've got one shot Moreau!" Eliot yelled as Moreau pulled a gun out, pointing it at Nate. Then, with a smile, he turned, firing instead at the Italian. Eliot ran forward, intent on tearing Moreau to pieces.

"No. Eliot, NO" Nate yelled as he grabbed Eliot, pulling him back from the plane with Moreau inside. "I've got other plans for him," he said, gripping Eliot's shirt in an attempt to control him. Nate moved to help the injured women but Eliot just stood there, fuming with anger as Moreau's plane began to taxi down the run way. He was going to pay; For everything.

* * *

Back in Boston, the first thing he did was pick up Abby. "Thankyou Bonnano," he said. "I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing Eliot, just get Moreau," he replied.

"You're not usually one for our unique methods."

"I am with this guy." He said as Abigail emerged from Bonnano's spare room, carrying her bag. She smiled when she saw Eliot.

"Thank you Patrick for everything." She said politley.

"It was a pleasure AJ."

* * *

The car ride back to the apartment was silent; Eliot didn't know what to say. "So, did you save the world?" she asked as he unlocked their front door.

"Almost," he replied. "Why don't we sit down Abby"

"Okay," she said with a worriedly, as she sat down on the couch in the den. He had finally decided to tell her, but he wasn't sure how.

"This job, wasn't exactly a normally job Abs."

"So I figured with the police guard."

"You remember when I left?"

She nodded."You had the same look on her face as when ma died. Same look you had the other day at the cafe actually."

"Well, certain people noticed my skills and I wasn't left much choice in the matter of whether I worked for them or not."

"Why?" she interrupted.

"What?"

"Why did you not have choice? You and ma always told me that we always have choices"

He smiled at her remembering that. At least what he had taught her had stuck. "This was the only choice I could make to do right by my family," he corrected, then paused, not wanting to continue. "Look sweetie, people will use what you have against you. For me, that was my family. I made the choice of leaving you behind 'cus I couldn't stand to see someone else get hurt because of my 'career'".

"Someone else?"

"Honey, don't ask.." he began but was quickly interrupted.

"The truth," she said sternly.

"There was a man, who, like I said, appreciated my unique skill-set. He asked me to work for him, I refused."

"What type of man was he?"

"_Is._ He is a bad guy. Buy weapons, sell weapons, launder money...get rid of problems."

"That's not very specific," she stated, pressing for more answers. He raised his brow and she realised what he had meant. "Oh," she said simply.

"I said no to several jobs he offered me, but he doesn't like to take no for an answer. Your mother.." Abby's lips opened out of surprise.

"It wasn't a burglar that killed ma?" she asked, staring at the ground.

"He said if I worked for him..."

"So you worked for him!" she interjected as she stood up, arms crossed in an attempt to comfort her self. "You liar!"

"Abby," he began but she interrupted.

"No Eliot! You worked for the man who killed my mother! For how long?"

"A bit less than four years." He replied and Abby just stood there in the middle of the room.

"Four years?" she confirmed and he nodded "He killed her! How could you possibly?" she yelled. "Why!? Why would you ever work for him! Why would you..."

"To protect you!" he interrupted and she froze. "To protect you," he said again, this time softly. "He said if I worked for him he would stay away from you."

"He killed ma to get to you? Why? There must have been hundreds of other people he could go to. Why you?"

"Because I'm good at what I do Abs and he knew that," he replied and the teenager sat down on the couch, running her hands nervously through her hair. "Look, I know things are broken, and I know there's too much left unsaid but all these things, would you rather I didn't try to tell you?"

"I don't know," she said as tears starting falling softly down her face.

"Abby, I am not proud of what I did for that man," he said sternly, "or for leaving you but I did do right by you. You may not like, now I certainly don't, but if there was any other way for me to have done all this, I would have."

"Who is he?" she asked with gritted teeth and Eliot responded, realising there was no use lying to her any longer.

"A man named Damien Moreau."

"Did you get him?"

"No. He's hiding out in San Lorenzo."

"You have to get him," she said as she looked straight at him.

"Abby," he began.

"No. He tore our family apart and do you think we're the only ones? You stop bad people; so stop him."

* * *

Eliot was in a better mood than the others expected when he returned to the bar that evening and the team where all confused as to why. The truth was that although their problem with Moreau was far from having been dealt with, being finally able to lay his cards on the table with Abigail had felt good; he was finally starting to get back what he had lost.

* * *

They had decided, to Eliot's delight, to go after Moreau in San Lorenzo and, as he was packing his bags, Abby came in and sat on his bed.

"You going after Moreau?" She asked

"Yup."

"Do I have to pack again?" she asked with a forced smile.

"No," he smiled back. "But I've told Bonnano what's going on and he's going to post a few cops around. You should be fine though."

"Cool."

"You still have more questions don't you?" he asked, anticipating her true reason for coming inside.

"Yeah, but it can wait," she replied. She had so many questions, so many things she didn't understand and wanted to know. She had spent most of her life in the dark about her family and she wanted to know the truth.

"So you're okay with what we talked about?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "But I will be."

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the story... please read and review as I love reading them. As per usual, anything you like, don't like, would like to see, speculations and what not. **

**Don't have much else to say...**

**Ta.**


	15. The Past, Part 7

After the funeral they had moved to a small house on large property; a different state, a different house and, hopefully, a new start, although Eliot was doubtful. Abby was handling her mother's death fine, which pleased Eliot; any better and he'd be worried she wasn't coping with it, any worse and he'd be worried she might never recover, so to him, fine was good.

"Whatcha drawing there?" He aksed as the seven year old drew on top of the kitchen bench and as he cooked dinner.

"A dinosaur"

"What kind?"

"A t-rex."

"Cool." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said to her and walked to the front door. They banged again; something was off. He unbolted the several locks on the door and opened cautiously.

"Hello Eliot." The voice was slimy and South African; Chapman.

"Abby go wait in your room," he said to her from across the room and as soon as Abby had gone Eliot punched Chapman in the face then kneed him in the rib.

"Easy Spencer, Moreau wants a word," he said as he stood up and straightened his jacket.

"I ain't interested."  
"You should be. He'll be here in," he paused to look at his watch. "Five minutes. Oh no, strike that. Here is now." A black sedan pulled up into the driveway; Moreau and two threatening looking men got out.

"Eliot Spencer," Moreau said with a sly smile. "Let's go inside shall we."

* * *

"What do you want Moreau?" Eliot asked as he opened a beer; he didn't however, offer anyone else one.

"I'm sure you're aware that Hayley's death wasn't a burglar, although I do believe that the man responsible did take an item or two?" Eliot growled and although he already had his suspicious that Moreau was behind it, to hear him say it was torture. "So, here's the deal Spencer. Three years working for me. You do what I ask, when I ask. And, in turn, we leave your family alone. Well what's left of it," he laughed and Eliot shook his head.

"No way in hell!" He replied and Moreau nodded at his men. The two tough ones from the car grabbed both his arms before Eliot had time to react and Chapman punched him in the ribcage. There was an unnerving crack as his rib was broken. He punched him again, this time across the face; Moreau put up his hand, ordering them to stop and release him. Eliot gasped for air and grabbed his side. Dammit! he swore at himself. He knew he was backed into a corner, and was trying to figure out something, anything, that meant not working for Moreau.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" He finally asked and Moreau smiled with the knowledge he had gotten what he wanted.

"Because then what leverage would I have over you?"

"Three years?" he confirmed.

"And a very generous salary." There was a pause.

"Fine," He said grudgingly; that was the last time anyone had ever gotten the better of Eliot Spencer

* * *

As they left Eliot looked in the mirror at his face; it was going to bruise, badly. He walked towards Abby's room and knocked on the door.

"Abby?" he asked. There was no reply but he could hear her breathing on the other side. He sat down, back against the door and feet pointing out into the hall. "You know everything is going to be okay darling don't you?" No reply. "You don't feel like talking? I don't blame you," he sighed deeply. "You know, my ma died too; cancer." He rubbed his face; he hated opening up like this, it made him feel vulnerable. "I was seventeen and it was scary. I know you're scared too right now but you're not alone. Remember what I said at the zoo yeah? We got eachother and I promise everything is gonna be fine" He heard her standing up from behind the door and he shifted away just in time for it to open.

"Really?"

"Really really," he said as he hugged her.

"What happened to your face?" she asked, seeing the redness on his cheek. "Did the man at the door hurt you?"

"Only a little darlin."

"Can you sing for me?"

"The lullaby? It ain't bed time yet sweetheart."

"No, something different," she replied and he took a deep breath and then, ignoring the agony of the pain in his side began to sing.

_"The rain in New Orleans, forgot to end_

_ But the mouths of the people are dry,_

_ And we watch and wait and do nothing but sigh,_

_ And hope everything is gonna turn our right,_

_ But I don't know if it'll be alright._

_ But I look at you, warm in your dreams_

_ As your mobile dances above_

_ And I think to myself, its a beautiful night_

_ And i know everything is gonna be alright,_

_ Yes now I know it'll be alright."_

Before Eliot left for his first 'business endeavour' for Moreau he saw something different. His dog tag's ordinarily hung on his bathroom mirror; he liked to keep them there as a reminder. He stopped wearing them when he retired from the service, picking them up only when her would do odd jobs for Vance. But, today, rather than a dog tag, one of Abby's pendants were hanging up in its place. He stared at it for a moment, not knowing why she put it there. Finally he reached for it and put it on, tucking it under his shirt.

* * *

**AN- The song above is 'Everything'll be Alright (Will's Lullaby)' By Joshua Radin- a really beautiful song which fit perfectly into the chapter(it was actually added as an afterthought as i was listening to it while editing) FUN FACT! Radin's song 'Winter' played in season 1 ep 2.**

**I don't own this beautiful, magical song.**

**Please continue to read and review, I really enjoy getting your feedback. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, please keep it up =)**


	16. Lies Greed Misery

Their trip to San Lorenzo had gone well. The country was in good hands, Eliot had managed to save an old friend but most importantly, Moreau was in prison. Not just any prison but an inescapable one in a country where the leaders hated Moreau nearly as much as Eliot did; Moreau was never getting out. The night before they left the country, Eliot went down to his cell. It was dark and dingy; an appropriate place for slime-bag like Damien Moreau; the man smirked when he saw Eliot, staring at him through the bars of his cell.

"You..."

"How else did you think this was going to pan out Moreau?" Eliot asked.

"Well I'll tell you this, I never thought you'd be the one to take me down Spencer." He replied, leaning against the barred door.

"How's that?"

"I had you wrapped around my finger. You did every little thing I said, all for her when you should have just let her go. She was a liability Spencer," he said smugly and Eliot grinned in response.

"You see Moreau, that's your problem. You underestimate people," he said calmly, tilting his head. "You didn't think I would ever cross you like this, but I did. Hell, you didn't even think Nate could pull this off but he did. And now you're rotting in prison for it. "

"I have men everywhere Spencer. Do you really think this prison can hold me? Or are you here to kill me?"

"I'm not going to kill you," he replied simply.

"Like I said to Chapman, _gone soft."_

"Sayin' that I've softened, that's the wrong thing to say. No, I'm not going to kill you because I want you to choke on your lies, to swallow your greed and to suffer, all alone, in your misery,"He said grimply and then looked around at the prison and shook the bars on Moreau's cell door. "And you know, I think this prison can hold you," he said smugly. Moreau looked furious. "Have a nice life Damien," Eliot said as he turned and walked away.

"Do you think you've won?" Moreau yelled. "I still took her from you! I still changed you! I still have that!" Eliot turned as he walked into the elevator.

"You did this to yourself Moreau, and now its over," he said as the doors to the lift closed. He knew Moreau was right in that sense, but right now he didn't care. The thing that had been haunting him for the past 9 years was finally gone.

* * *

Eliot was excited the next morning to get home. So excited in fact, he didn't even care that Nate had been drinking. "You're in a good mood aren't you?" Sophie asked him on the plane flight back,

"I'm just glad this thing is finally over. Things can go back to how they used to be," he replied but referring to how things used to be with Abby. "You got any plans for when we get back?"

"Shopping. You?"  
"I got some catching up to do."

"That sounds like fun," she said enthusiastically and wondering, in the back of her mind, if it had anything to do with the girl at the hospital; she didn't dare ask though.

"It should be."

* * *

**A/N- Again sorry for the delay (I think i'm starting to sound a bit repetitive with this =) ) even though its all finished, this chapter seemed short and i wanted to make it longer but, alas, 'twas not to be. **

**Same old, same old. Reviews =yay (what you don't like, do like, want to see, questions, ideas)!, no reviews=less yay but thanks for reading anyhow. **

**p.s if anyone has any story ideas or whatnots (especially surrounding this 'verse) please send me a PM, i can't promise anything but it might be good to try.**

**Ta. **


	17. The Past Part 8

"What the hell do you think you're playing at huh?" Eliot yelled as he slammed the door to Moreau's office behind him. "You said three years! Three years and I'd be outta here!"

"Eliot please, make yourself at home," Moreau said sarcastically. Eliot ignored the comment.

"By my count Moreau, it's been three and a half!"

"Spencer, sit down we'll discuss this like gentlemen."

"When have I ever been a gentleman Moreau," he said threateningly.

"Temper Eliot. I said three years but you're much too valuable for me to let you go now." Eliot paced about the room angrily. "Just remember who you're doing this for Eliot. In fact," Moreau began. "Have a month off. Go spend time with her. But when you come back, keep your head on straight."

* * *

Eliot Spencer was a different person than when he first started working for Moreau. Before then, he didn't let his anger get to him; he couldn't afford to let his feelings cloud his judgement and effect his work. Before when he was angry, he wouldn't let it show. Now he was angry all the time, so much so that he didn't even really notice when it began to change him; when it began to seep through into his words, actions and reactions. Except with Abigail. Although he still felt the anger with her, it was much less intense and it didn't hurt so much, as though she somehow fixing the problems he didn't even realise that he had.

* * *

"Why are we going away?" Eleven year old Abby asked as they were driving to the airport two days after Eliot's meeting with Moreau. "And why are we using a different car?"

"Because travelling is fun and our car's not working?" He said, though untruthfully. They were travelling because he had to get her far away from Moreau and they were using a rented car, under Eliot's new alias, to keep Moreau of his scent.

"But we have like three cars," she stated and Eliot sighed. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a passport then handed it to her.

"Darlin' read me the name on that passport will you?"

"Tamara Smith," she read out. "Hey, it has my picture!"

"That's right. Now honey, for the next three days you're gonna to be Tamara Smith. Whenever someone asks you your name you say 'Tamara'. Anyone," he warned. "Even if they're a police man, or say they're your friend you say your name is Tamara. Do you understand?"

"Yeah but why?"

"Because," he said, trying to think of a reason that would sound legitimate to a ten year old. "Because we're playing a game," he said, not being able to come up with a better excuse.

"How do I win?" she asked eagerly.

"By saying that your name is?"

"Tamara!"

"That's my girl!"

"What do I win?"

"Twenty dollars. Think of all the ice-cream you could buy with that," he said.

"If my name is Tamara, what's your name?"

"Daniel Smith, your father. That means you call me?"

"Dad. Duh!"

* * *

They arrived in Sydney, Australia the next day. At least, Eliot thought it was the next day; with the time difference and the amount of layovers they had had (it was safer that way) he couldn't be sure. They were standing in the line for customs, waiting to be let in. Eliot took this moment to reassure Abby. "So what's your name?"

"Ab.." she began but then corrected herself. "Tamara."

"Good job angel."

"Good evening sir." The attractive looking customs officer said to him when they had finally reached the front of the queue.

"Is it evening? You lose track of time on those things," he said with a smile.

"What is your reason for visiting Australia today?" she asked, un-phased by his charm.

"Moving here actually. I just got a job well, that I couldn't refuse."

"Passport and documents please?" He handed them to her and she checked them over. "Hers as well please?" she said, realising she had not received 'Tamara's' passport. Abby was still clutching it and Eliot nudged her to hand it over. She took a few minutes to read over the paperwork and Eliot began to worry they might not get through. "Enjoy your time in Australia sir," she finally said as she stamped their passports. Eliot took Abby's hand and smiled. They were almost home free.

* * *

They had picked up a rental car, under yet another fake name, and had driven to the outer edge of the city, to a small house with a garden full of roses. "Is this where we're staying?" Abby asked with excitement.

"Sure is," he said. Eliot had bought the house nearly two years ago; one of the many safe houses he owned across the world under a myriad of pseudonyms.

"It's pretty," she stated as they walked inside. It was simply furnished, and incredibly dusty, but enough for them. They took the next few days seeing the sights and doing the normal toursity stuff; a trivial attempt by Eliot to keep from making his inevitable decision. He loved Abigail so much and didn't want to leave her but he always knew that one day he would have to in order keep her safe. The long known knowledge, however, didn't make it any better.

"Darlin', I want you to meet somebody," Eliot said to Abby as a couple, roughly the same age as Eliot, walked through their front door. "This is Mr and Mrs Danes." Eliot had known Carl Danes since high school. His parents were missionaries and had moved around a lot and he and Eliot had remained lifelong friends; there was something about Danes that made him easy to be around and he had never judged Eliot, at least not openly, like others had.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically as Mr Dane reached out to shake her hand.

"Hello young lady," he said an accent that lead no clues to his origin.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go show Mrs Danes the roses in the garden. I'm sure she'd like that." The young girl smiled and then led Mrs Danes away by the hand, into the garden.

"Beer?" Eliot asked as he reached into the fridge.

"You know me Eliot," He said with a smile and Eliot handed the man a bottle of the amber liquid. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do Eliot?" Danes asked.

"I can't protect her. I can love her and care for her, I always have, but I can't protect her. The safest place for her is far away from me."

"What makes you think I can protect her Spencer? I'm a school teacher. Not a deadly, mean fighting machine like you."

"No one, including Moreau, knows that she's here. If she's far away, he can't hurt her." He took a sip of his beer.

"Why now?" Danes asked. "Why not hide her away when all this began?"

"Because I knew I could protect her and because, back then, I was nieve enough to be under the impression that this would be over in three years. Now, three years has come and gone and Moreau ain't about lose me anytime soon, at least not on his account."

"You think he's gonna go after..."

"Yeah," he interuppted and took another, long sip of beer.

"I'll do this for you Spencer, and for her. But you don't abandon her you understand? My dad walked out on me when I was a little older than Abby and I'll tell you, you don't heal from that. So keep your distance and do what you have to, but do not make her think she is forgotten."

"You raise her right and you have my word."

* * *

A week later Eliot had packed his things and moved Abby over to the Danes'. He was standing at the front door, ready to leave.

"Are you going away again?" she asked.

"You know I gotta for work."

"Yeah but I don't like it when you're gone."

"I know darlin'. You be good for Mr and Mrs Danes you hear? You remember your manners, go to school, brush your teeth and be amazing my angel," he said as he hugged her.

"That's what ma' used to say."

"I'm glad you remember." He stood up and walked towards the door. "I love you sweetheart," he said as he walked out the door; he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye.

* * *

**AN- Only a few chapters left...**

**As per usual, please read and review.**

**Ta. **


	18. Morton's Fork

He hadn't slept in several nights when he returned home, but he wasn't tired. Sleeping was something he couldn't do on such a dangerous job as who protected the team when he was asleep? As he entered the door Abby gave him his first hug since they had reunited; it felt good. "Geeze darlin'," he said; her sudden compassion shocked him.

"So its.." she began to ask.

"It's all over. He is in a prison which he ain't ever getting out of," he said with a welcome interruption.

"That's good."

"So I was thinking we go out to dinner and celebrate. And talk."

"You're sure, you look tired."

"Just a little jet-lagged is all, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

The restaurant they went to was small and homely. Eliot clearly knew the owners as he greeted them with a smile, a handshake and in their native tongue of Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?" she asked surprised.

"I speak many languages. Speaking of which, how's your languages going?"

"Good!" she said in Spanish "My Spanish is still pretty fluent. Italian's pretty good. Russian and Hebrew are so, so," she said and Eliot nodded. He had made an effort from a young age to teach Abby as many languages as he could; he believed it was important for people to be worldy. Spanish was first, as that was his most fluent, then Italian as it was an easy step. Russian and Hebrew were the ones that Abby had picked when she was 8. "They sound cool," was the reason she gave and despite the fact that Eliot believed they'd have no practical value for her, he taught her anyway.

"So," she said, switching back to English in an attempt to change the conversation back to the one they were having before his departure to San Lorenzo.

"Go ahead," he gestured.

"So ma died because of this Moreau guy," she began uncomfortably. "And you worked for him for four years. But why'd you leave? I still don't quite understand that."

"Moreau said three years and I'd be done working for him. Now it'd been over that and I just wanted out; I'd done a lotta bad things for that man and he knew I was thinking about leavin'. If idda stayed and he thought for a second I was leaving or, if idda left and he could find you, well, like I said, people prey on the things that you love. And I have no doubt that he would have..." he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "made good on his threat. I hated working for that man but in order to stop, you'd to be out of the picture so he couldn't get to you."

"And Australia is pretty far out of the picture," she finished for him and he nodded as the waitress placd their food and drinks down on the table. "Did you first start going after him about seven months ago?" she asked, breaking the silence that had ensued while they were eating.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"'Cause that's when you stopped writing. You wrote, not a lot, but you still wrote up until then."

"When we took the job going after Moreau, I knew there was a chance I'd get on his radar again and he'd well, try his old tricks. So I broke contact."

"You should have told me."

"I couldn't risk it."

"Where you ever going to come back?" she asked as she played with her cutlery, not able to make eye contact.  
"I wanted to, but I could _never_ had gone anywhere near you unless Moreau was outta the picture. And I honestly didn't think that would happen," he paused, not knowing what to say and took a sip of his beer. "But this gig I got now, and with Moreau gone, means I can be there for you."

"Yeah, I think that'd be good," she replied simply, smiling, as she glanced up at him.

"How 'bout you?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. "How'd you get all the way here?"

"The Dane's were fantastic you know; caring, supportive, just good people. But I got worried when I didn't hear from you; you're the only thing I have left," she paused and took a deep breath. "You remember the house in Sydney yeah?" He nodded. "And you know it gets rented out?" He nodded again; since he had left Abby he realised he could never use that particular safe house as it wouldn't actually be safe. Instead, he had organised a real-estate agent to rent it out, the money from which would go to the Danes for taking care of Abby. "Well, I kinda took money from that," she said as she paused, waiting for Eliot's reaction. Any other day he would have been angry; he didn't raise her to be a thief like him but, instead he took a deep breath.

"Go on," he said, deciding he would deal with this later.

"I flew to back to our home, the one from when ma died. Hoping to find anything as to where you were. And I've always been good at talking to people so I found out about the guy in Miami. Asked him for his help but.." she trailed off.

"But what darlin'?"

"You ain't gonna like it."

"Try me," he said.

"He needed help on another job."

"What kind of job?" he asked, his voice stiff.

"Some social worker was getting some of the kids he was working with to steal stuff. Some of the kids, who were actually not bad people, were getting caught. This guy was taking advantage of them, so we stopped him. I'm actually kinda glad I got to help out I mean, now they actually stand a chance at doing well in life."

Although Eliot was upset that she had the things she had done in order to try and find him, he liked the person she'd grown into. She was a lot like her mother in that she was strong and really, truly cared for others.

"So anyway, I got to Boston and I realised I wouldn't know what to say or even if I wanted to see you, so I got a job and a room in a crappy motel just to stall I suppose."

"I'm sorry you know?" He said softly, trying to reassure her that he didn't abandon her.

"I know and I don't blame you either. I mean I'm angry and upset at you for leaving and whatever, but that's my problem and I'll get over it."

Eliot nodded in response, glad he knew where the girl stood in their relationship.

"So that spy guy in Miami, that's kinda like what we do actually," he said trying to lighten the mood as the waitress placed another round of food on the table.

"How much food did you order?" she asked smiling " And I think that's really cool. They good people? The people you work with?"

"Ya know, I don't like to admit to them, but they are," he chuckled.

"Can I meet them sometime?" she asked and Eliot let out a smile at the notion which meant she had decided to stay.

"Don't see why not," he said. "We're on a break after this Moreau business though; safer to keep a low profile after such a big job." She nodded. " And you know kid, if we're going to do this, you gotta go to school, you gotta get good grades and stay outta trouble you hear? You gotta be honest with me and gotta know that I can trust you 'cause while this is a good gig, its still risky."

"Sounds fair. But you have to be honest with me too, I mean, its a two way street right?"

"You can always trust me kid,"

"I know," she interuppted.

"but I told your ma I'd keep you safe. Now I won't lie to you but, sometimes I probably won't tell you the whole truth because my job is to keep you safe and the best way for me to do that will be to keep somethin' from you sometimes. You reckon' you can trust me to do that?"

"As long as you don't leave, I think we have a deal," she said smiling.

"Deal," he said back.

"So can I work with you?"

"On a job? No."

* * *

They decided to go on a road trip for his time off to get reacquainted. The first place they visited was her mother's grave. It read Hayley Claire Spencer. Daughter, Sister, Mother and loved by all who met her.

"She'd be proud of you sweetheart," Eliot said with his arm around Abby.

"I think she'd be proud of you too."

"Oh?"

"I don't think she liked what you did, or rather who you did it for. And now you're helping people. So yeah, I think she'd be proud."

Eliot's phone rang. "Nate," he said angrily as he answered.

"Eliot, meet me at Mt. Kibari and bring your climbing gear. We have a job." There was a beep as Nate hung ip the phone. Dammit Nate! He thought.

"Duty calls?" Abby asked and he nodded.

"Time to get back home."

* * *

**AN- Again, really sorry about the update delay (in fact, from now on, just assume I'm sorry about being so slow on the updating). We were having internet trouble and the only access I really had was on my phone. **

**Only two, maybe three chapters left. **

**Please continue to review, its how I get better, plus it makes me feel warm and fuzzy.**

**Ta. **


	19. The Past Part 9

22 year old Eliot Spencer was returning home from the service for Christmas. Their house was small and grungy, but that didn't matter. His family had lived there as long as he could remember and to him, regardless of its state, it was home. He walked up to the front door and before he even opened it he could hear the all too familiar sound of the yelling and screaming of his father and brother. He took a moment, and a deep breath, before opening the door.

"I'm home," he said. "Dad," he said to his father and was greeted with the usual grunt.

The pair had used to be quite close. In fact, before his mother had died, they had been a 'picture perfect' family; they had barbecues with neighbours and actually enjoyed the holidays. Now, it was a chore to come home. As a teenager he would work in his father's store, stocking shelves and what not; they would build chairs and furniture together and they could talk about anything, but when his mother had died his father had become reclusive. He had started drinking, alot, and had become angrier than he used to; now he and Eliot could barely hold a two minute conversation before breaking into an argument.

"Hey Eliot," his 21 year old brother said as he reached for what Eliot could only assume was nowhere near his first drink of the night.

"Jonny. How's it been?" He asked cordially.

"Same old, same old." he said with a smirk.

"You gotta job yet?" Jonny rolled his eyes. "How's the wife and kid?"

"Same old, same old," he replied again. His brother had gotten married to his high school sweet heart, Lindsey as soon as they had graduated; it was an impromtu marriage and the pair argued constantly. Eliot gave it another two years before the two were divorced.

"Is Hayley home?" Eliot asked, ignoring his brother's stupidity which, unfortunately he was used to.

"She's in the bathroom, I think. Haven't really seen her in a few days though."

"Is she okay?" he asked, this time directing the question at his father.

"How should I know?" he replied gruffly.

"What? You didn't think to, I dunno, check up on your daughter?" he yelled as he stormed off towards the bathroom. He rapped quietly on the door. "Hayley?" There was no reply. "Hayley?"

"Just a minute," she yelled back and Eliot heard the sound of bathroom cabinets being shut. Finally, she opened the door and stepped out into the hall, locking it quickly behind her. She jumped into his arms. "Hey big brother. I missed you."

"I missed you too Hales," he said as he began to pull out of their hug but she didn't let go; Eliot knew something was wrong. "So what's been happening with you?"

"Oh, you know," she said uncomfortably. "Same old, same old."

"Don't give me that Hayley, I know you better than anyone. What's up?"

"Nothing," she said, and then quickly trying to change the topic pulled Eliot into her room. "Check it out!" she said framing a new acoustic guitar with her hands. For a second, Eliot forgot his concern for his sister, picking it up and began strumming a tune.

"Sounds nice, action's a little off though."

"Yeah, I was hoping you could fix that for me."  
"Why didn't you get dad to do it?"

"It's dad Eliot. Why do you think?" She said. Eliot shook his head and began to speak but was interrupted. "Dad!" Hayley yelled, seeing her father walk past in the hall.

"What?" he replied angrily, walking towards the bathroom. Hayley followed him.

"Dad don't go in there!"

"Why?"

"Because my stuff is everywhere," she said clearly attempting to make up some sort of excuse. He continued to open the door. "Dad please!" she yelled again attempting to block his way into the bathroom. Her father lightly pushed her out of the way and shut the door behind him. "Dad!" she yelled again, then backed up to the hallway wall, hands wrapped around herself, worry covering her face. Eliot began to walk towards her.

"What is this?!" their father yell from inside the bathroom. He walked out holding a positive pregnancy test in one hand. "You're pregnant?!" He yelled, throwing the test on the ground furiously, causing Hayley to flinch. He walked forward, towering over Hayley; Eliot was ready to intervene at any moment, knowing it could get ugly.

"Daddy," she pleaded as tears started running down her face.

"This is unacceptable!" he shouted, angrily grabbing her wrist with one hand, aggresively waving his other fist in her face. Eliot moved in to intervene; his father had a mean temper since his wife had died and although Eliot had never known his father to be violent towards them, it didn't mean he wouldn't be now.

"Back off!" he yelled as he pushed his father away from Hayley.

"You are out do you hear me! I will have nothing to do with you and that, that thing! You are not welcome in this house ever!" Spit flew out of his mouth as he raged at the teenager and Eliot had to use all of his strength to protect her. With one final shove, he pushed the man into the wall and released him; enough to finally get him to shut up.

"Hayley go to your room will you?" he said to his sister who nodded. "Is that how you're gonna play this huh? You gonna kick her out? She's your daughter dammit!" Eliot yelled at his father.

"Not any more she ain't!" he yelled, pointing his index finger in Eliot's face. "No daughter of mine would get pregnant at sixteen!"

"So you're gonna turn your back on her?" he yelled back.

"I want her outta my house by morning! And I never want to see her again!" he yelled, this time loud enough so that Hayley would hear him and began to walk off.

"You know what Dad, Ma'd be real proud of you!" Eliot said and his father froze in the doorway, a bottle of Jack and a carton of cigarettes in his hands.

"What'd you say?"

"You don't even realise do you? How much you've changed since she died. Five years! Five years I've had to pick up the slack for you and take care of this family because you weren't man enough to do your job! You think you were the only one that lost someone? Huh?" He yelled, finally getting every bit of anger off his chest that concerned his father.

"I want you outta my house too Eliot! You got no right to yell at me like that in MY HOUSE! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"I hear ya," Eliot said softly. "Loud and clear old man. Hayley and I'll be gone in the morning." Neither of them moved for a moment, they just stared at each other in the eye, neither of them wanting to give up. Finally though, his father turned and walked away.

"Nice work intervening there Jonny!" he said to his brother, who had been standing idly by the whole conversation.

"Ain't my problem Eliot," he replied nonchalantly.

"Geeze Jonny, you're too much like Dad!" He said turned around and walked towards his sister's room. He didn't blame his father; at least he didn't want to. Part of him wanted to believe that his father acted the way he did was because it hurt him too much to be around his children; perhaps they reminded him to much of his wife. The other part of Eliot, the one that he knew was true, was that his father was just angry; angry at everyone for her death. But to Eliot, that was no excuse to turn your back on your family but that wasn't what had gotten to Eliot the most; what had gotten to him the most was that his father's reaction hadn't been a surprise at all. In fact, it had been a long time coming.

"Hayley, you wanna let me in?" he asked softly; he was met by sobbing from the other side of the door. "Hayley?" he tried again and this time she responded by unlocking the door. He opened it and went inside. They didn't speak to each other; he just held her as she cried in on his shoulder.

"How far along are you?" he finally asked.

"'Bout two months," she replied.  
"Who's the father?"

"Guy named Steven Case. He's already back at college, he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, the jerk."

"So what are you gonna do kiddo?"

"You're not gonna tell me what to do?" she asked surprised.

"Nah. I think now's a good time for you to start making some good decisions," he said; the words had slipped out of his mouth. Hayley glared at him, angry and upset at him for judging her that way.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, you're gonna have to make a lot of tough decisions Hales, and they ain't just gonna affect you anymore."

"I dunno El. Where am I gonna go? I can't raise a baby on my own."

"I don't have all the answers Hales," he began. "But I do have a spare room back at the base. And I know that you're not alone in this. Dad may not want anything to do with you, neither may this Steven guy," he said the names with disgust. "But I will always be here for you and the kid. Always."

"Thank you," she said.

"Hey, what are big brothers for."

* * *

**AN- One chapter left but this is sort of the end. If anyone feels as though there are unanswered questions, please put them in a review or PM (because I've read it so many times I may have missed something) and I'll wrap it up in the next chapter which, by the way, is looking to be the final one of this instalment.**

**As for a sequel, which I am writing, slowly, I am willing to take requests as to what you want to see, I am, after all, writing this for your enjoyment. **

**Thanks to all those reviewing, please continue to. **


	20. Epilogue

People wondered why Eliot was the way he was; what one event that made him so angry, what tipped him over the edge, why he did the things that he did and why he felt the regret that he did.

The truth was it was a lot of things; he had gotten lost along the way

He never intended to become the brutal man that he was; things had just sort of turned out that way. When he joined the service he had done so because he wanted to help, to make a difference, to serve his country, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves and because he had desperately needed the money to care for his family. Looking back now he realised it was a naïve view to have; the child Eliot was before his first tour could never have comprehended the atrocities that he would encounter and the things that he would have to do. That child could never have understood the darkness in the world and if someone were to tell him about the man he would become, he would have dismissed it in an instant. He always believed in integrity and honour and principal and never, ever thought he would throw those things away and, in truth, he never did.

Those morals just got buried; buried beneath the tragedy and anguish he had experienced. Lost in the battle for survival. But they were still there, and slowly beginning to re-emerge.

The team was rebuilding him.

Although it was a lot of things that turned him into the man (although Eliot may say monster) that we was, if someone was to ask him, he would say it was Moreau.

He had gotten lost in his way before, but his sister had always been there to guide him back; she was the one who had made him stay grounded, made him feel loved, made him feel safe and made him realise that he could always be the man he was before.

But Moreau had taken that away.

He had torn the hope and love away from within his life.

From, there, Eliot would say, that was where things had changed.

He had done things for Moreau that he would have never considered doing, where it not for the longing to keep the only pure thing left in his life.

He didn't believe that he could do them at first; he thought he would have frozen or backed out, but the more he did it the more, to his horror, he got used to it. He got used to releasing the anger; the anguish surrounding his childhood, the untimely death of his mother, the decline of this father and brother, the loss of his sister and the torment of war.

He realised the irony of course, the irony of destroying other lives and other families in an attempt to save his own, but he tried to forget it. For Abby's sake, he couldn't afford to himself think in that way; to be principled and care for a second about the lives of others. But he did care and the pain, and the guilt and the gut wrenching remorse with that caring, was something that he lived with and something which he believed he deserved.

Before had had worked for Moreau the pain, both physical and psychological, was something he put up with, not because he thought he deserved it, but because it was a necessary part of the job. He didn't enjoy it, but could put up with it because he knew that he was saving someone's life and doing something good in the world. But after what he did Moreau, the pain came as a welcome penance.

He often wondered what kept him sane. He wondered what kept him from losing the sense of guilt and becoming like the rest of Moreau's men; no longer caring about the lives he took. The answer was, of course, Abigail.

He would come home from 'work' and she would be there, happy and joyful; innocent and ignorant to the world around her. Her smile, her eyes, her intelligence made him forget all of his experiences as realise the beauty in the world.

It almost made everything better.

That was another thing people wondered about; Eliot and people.

The team had seen him of jobs with children and he had seemed tense and uncomfortable but it was only because it hurt him. To be around the light-heartedness and purity of children reminded him too much of the children he had left behind; the child in himself, and the flesh and blood child that was his niece.

Hurt.

In truth, that was the reason Eliot acted the way he did most of the time.

The bitter angry exterior was really him hurting or rather, trying not to hurt an ymore. He would act angry because he didn't want to let anyone else in; to save them and himself from getting hurt.

People thought that Eliot didn't feel things, except anger, but the truth was he didn't let himself feel the good things; he had learned the hard way that those feelings will get people hurt.

People wondered why Eliot put up with the team, especially Nate; a drunkard control freak. He did it because he had to, and because he understood. He had learned from experience with his own father what drives some men to the bottle and for Nate and Spencer Senior, it had been pain. Eliot had seen first hand that the pain of loss could cause so much grief that you can shut out anyone who remotely reminded you of the person that you'd lost.

The loss of Nate's son and the loss of Spencer's wife had been too much to bear and solice was sought at the bottom of a glass of whiskey.

Eliot didn't like it and Nate got no sympathy or special treatment because of it, but he understood it.

Eliot didn't put up with his father the same way he did with Nate and the difference between them was that Nate was trying to do good and to rebuild his life; his father didn't.

People also wondered what had made Eliot change in the last few weeks after Moreau's takedown.

There were two reasons.

The first was that, after nearly 9 years, began to feel good again. He was finally doing something solidly good.

Eliot couldn't fix the world, something he knew all too well, but his experiences with the team made him realize that he could fix some of it; that he could begin to put back the pieces of the world that he'd had a hand in breaking. He was becoming the person that the child he used to be, was believed he could become.

Yes, he still had blood, so much blood, on his hands but he was moving forward. Little by little redeeming himself for the crimes he had committed against humanity.

The second was changing was, again, Abigail.

She had, somehow, made him begin to forgive himself for what he had done. Her smile, her eyes, her intelligence and the joyful, beautiful view she held of life, despite all of her tribulations made him realise the beauty and the hope in the world.

He still felt the guilt of course, but her and the team made it more bearable and made him look towards the future and not just dwelling on the mistakes of his past.

_ "Don't let your mistakes become your identity."_

**Fin.**


	21. AfterwardTeaser

**So, that was the last chapter- a bit mushier/introspective than normal but I felt it was nice to sort of connect the dots perhaps a little more. Also, I think I'm going to republish the final chapter as a standalone; adapt it and whatnot.**

**I do not own the following:**

**-Leverage or any of its character/associates**

**-I Walked by Sufjan Stevens**

**-Where you lead by Carole King**

**-Bibbidi Bobbidi Boop- Disney**

**-Sewn and Silent by Karnivool**

**-You Found Me by the Fray**

**-Get Real Get Right by Sufjan Stevens**

**-Shake it Out by Florence and the Machine**

**-Liar by Mumford and Sons**

**-Lies Greed Misery by Linkin Park**

**-Morton's Fork by Typhoon**

**-God Bless the Child by Billie Holiday**

**First of all, thank you so much to everyone who read my first story. And to all those who were loyal enough to review. (Especially to Theshoegirl, StellaBell24, Sandy-wmd and my anonymous reviewer) and for all those who followed and favourited.**

**I cannot tell you how much that means to me.**

**The sequel will be up in two-ish weeks (depending on my work load) but what I need to know is do you want more of young Abigail? Perhaps teenage Eliot and Hayley? Would you like to see Abby involved in some cons? (Because believe you me, she has the potential) The choice is yours. Let me know! Now, a little teaser for you...**

* * *

"Nate?" Eliot hissed, ready at any moment to strike; the man's muscle was slowly closing in around them, guns poised.

"Just a second," He replied to the hitter and then turned to the mark. "What is it you want? Money? Power?"

_"Nate, stop trying to con the man and get out!" _Sophie yelled worriedly through the comms.

"I want people to know, Mr Ford, that they cannot cross me without consequences" he said as he raised his hand, signalling his men. They stepped forward preparing to grab the pair, sending Eliot into attack mode. He grabbed the guns of the two nearest men, slamming the butts into their faces, then took out the ammo, while he fended off another man, coming at Eliot from behind, with a swift kick to the groin. There were a lot of men though, and even if they were horrible fighters, with lousy self-awareness, but anyone, even Eliot, could only take on so many attackers.

"Bring the car 'round front," Eliot hissed into the comms as he warded off more attacks; _at least these men were smart enough not to actually fire their guns in such a crowded area,_ he thought to himself. He wasn't too sure what happened next. He vaguely remembered a bottle breaking over his head as he punched out one of Carter's last men and Nate ushering Eliot to leave. He remembered seeing blood on Nate's shirt and the taste of blood in his own mouth. He then remembered a bang and a searing pain run through his side. After that, he remembered nothing...

To Be Continued


End file.
